malaysiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:26 Vetrax 99
I'm sorry Bro/ Sis. I personally is NOT an admin, and in the process of requesting it. Hope we can cooperate on the same objectives soon/ someday. No problem . I just added 2 new pages . If you can ,post some photos there please 26 Vetrax 99 07:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your intention. Since we have the same intention, we can work on the same objectives. I just reviewed your first edition on the Wiki, and in my opinion, you may need improvements in term of language, writing and editing. I appreciate your efforts and time. I sent a request earlier and has not being approved. I hope you may consider me as Admin, but I'll definitely promote you later when you have further contributions. This is a hard and long term project and hence heavy responsibility. Hope we can work together, unlike the original Admin (who is now still inactive). Lohchuantuck 08:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I will promote if I get . And can i ask , who is the original admin ? 26 Vetrax 99 08:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to say, yet honestly, I have not enough confidence and not convinced based on your works so far. The original Admin left some rude words on my page, you may check it out. As I said, Admin is not a short term job, however a long term responsibility and heavy obligation. Editing is not the only job, but includes promotion, maintenance and management. Besides, this Wiki is part of my effort in raising Malaysia's reputation. I'll give promote you, if you have sufficient satisfying contributions, instead of pure copy and paste. Please allow me to ask, may I know your education level? Thanks in advance. Lohchuantuck 08:44, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No offence taken . Wow , the original admin did leave some bad words on your page . How come he isnt banned? And to answer your question , my education level is no that high . I just finished my UPSR . and is there any pages for Selangor? If there is no pages , can you tell me? I want to make a Page about Selangor if there is no page about it . Thank You . 26 Vetrax 99 08:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for your passion! Your English is pretty decent. All right, I'll make pages for different states now. Welcome to edit them. I'll do some revision later. May I ask, can I be the Admin instead of you? Thanks for your consideration. I have no problems with that . If the Community Central chooses you , I haveno problems . But if the Community Central chooses me , will you be okay with that? Just asking . Hope no offence is taken . you can send this conversation to stregten your case . That way , one of us can be an admin because this wiki is in dire need of an admin and to me , you would make a good admin . I assume this is you , Lonchuatuck since you didnt write your signature . Thanks for informing me about the Selangor page . 26 Vetrax 99 08:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for your mature consideration and opinion. I am now impressed with your manners and possibly personality. Sorry to leave out my signature, since I was rushing typing that so I can create a new page for your edition. You are welcome to add any pages as you like, since further edition and revision may be done. I am glad to have you here with me. ;D Malaysia Boleh! Lohchuantuck 09:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) How do I add a new video ? 26 Vetrax 99 09:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Here you go: Add Video. Please excuse me. Need to do some studying. Will check back later. If you need help, drop a message at my talk page. Thanks in advance. Lohchuantuck 09:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Here you go: Formatting text. What I did was organise it under different headings. Thanks for your wishes. Yes, I'm sitting for my final examination for Third Year Bachelor of Pharmacy. Lohchuantuck 09:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Noted and understood. Thanks for your contribution. I'll not start promotion activities until I get rights, hence take your time. Bro, enjoy yourself and take care. For your information, I myself will out for hospital placement between 30 October 2011 to 12 November 2011. Able to check in Malaysia Wiki or not, is still unknown. However, I hope for your understanding. Thanks! LohChuanTuck 01:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I understand . 26 Vetrax 99 01:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No, and I'm seriously tired of waiting. Apparently we're not the only ones who are waiting. I can do nothing, so just patiently editing and organising. I'm now working in making categories and homepage to get an organised 'template'. Will inform you when I get it, and may promote you, so we can work together. Cheers Bro! LohChuanTuck 09:33, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Good news! We granted permission to adopt Malaysia Wiki! I'm the current owner and I made you another Admin. Congrats and keep up your nice work. LohChuanTuck 22:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC) reply 3rd active user? I don't recall any apart from us. HIs/her name please. LohChuanTuck 01:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) You wrote about on the Malaysia wiki page . 26 Vetrax 99 02:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Q Do you mean temporary or afterall? OK, thanks for informing, but you did left a message, that means you did log in your account. Please inform me when you're back. I'll be away for about a month's time, away to work in orchard. 07:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC)